parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) - Molly Gives Thomas Special Powers.
Here is a reason why some scenes of Molly giving Thomas some powers should be put. Cast *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Rayman *Molly (from Thomas and Friends) as Betilla the Fairy Transcript Pink Plant Woods *Thomas: Where am I? (puffs slowly along, with his sombering face) *Molly: Hello son! *Thomas: (with his surprised 2 face) Oh! (with his Calm 2 face) Hello Mom. *Molly: I am your mother, Queen Molly. For I will help you in your quest. I will give you a new power. (makes magic and gives Thomas the punch ability to punch) Now you can punch with your fist. *Thomas: (with his laughing face) Thanks, Mom. I'll use my punch ability. *Molly: Oh, it's a pleasure. Good luck, Thomas. (puffs away) *(Thomas, with his gleeful face, puffs onward, jumps, and punches a plum, but jumps on it, and jumps onto the ledge into the exit) *Thomas: (with his happy 2 face) Yeah! (disappears) Anguish Lagoon *Thomas: Where am I again? (puffs slowly onward, with his confused 2 face) *Molly: Hi son. You're courageous than I expect. Though it's time you will keep at it. (makes magic and gives Thomas the hanging ability to hang) So you have the power to hang. *Thomas: (with his calm face) Yahoo! *(as Molly steams away, Thomas, with his happy face, steams onward, jumps, and grabs onto a ledge, but jumps onto it to get six tings, and jumps onto the other ledge into the exit) *Thomas: (with his astounded face) Yeah! (disappears) The Spiteful Break-van's Nest *Thomas: (with his gleeful face, sees his mom) Hi Mom. *Molly: Great job, son. I think you'll be speeding through more perilous traps. I hope this can help you to avoid the worst... (makes magic and gives Thomas the grabbing ability to grab onto things) Now you may grab things with your fist. *Thomas: (with his laughing face) Yes! *(as Molly leaves, Thomas jumps onto a ledge and shoots three purple lums to grab some tings and lands on the ledge into the exit) *Thomas: (with his gleeful face) Yeah! (disappears) Allegro Presto *Thomas: (with his worried face, puffs over to his mother) Hey, Mom. *Molly: I believe things will not get any easier for you, son. But this new power can make your stronger... (makes magic and gives Thomas the flying ability to fly) Now you can fly with your helicopter. *Thomas: (with his cheeky 2 face) Now I can fly! *(as Molly leaves, Thomas, with his eager face, puffs onward, jumps into the air, and flies across onto the other side to reach the exit) *Thomas: (with his cheeky face) Yeah! (disappears) Mr. Sly's Peaks *Thomas: (with his puzzled face, goes to see his mom) Oh hi Mom. *Molly: Son, I'm afraid things will get really harder from now on. Better be very quick, son. (makes magic and gives Thomas the running ability to run) Now you can run faster... *Thomas: (with his neutral face) This should speed me up. *(as Molly leaves, Thomas, with his nervous face, runs, and jumps into the air, but flies safely into the exit on the other side) *Thomas: (with his laughing face) Yeah! (disappears) Category:Julian Bernardino